Odan Galopin's Flaming Comet
"The Artificer's Association is pleased to present one of the lost works of Odan Galopin. While much of Galopin's research was destroyed in an explosion, a surviving book containing a list of ingredients and a ritual that is noted as being inspired by the Arkai magis has recently been restored by the library staff at the Keep. The book was quite badly damaged and it took many years for members of the Artificer's Association to reconstruct the exact method required to bring these creatures into existence. It remains to be seen if more of Galopin's fascinating work will be recovered but for now, the creation of Odan Galopin's Flaming Comet is restricted to high ranking members of the Association." You grin as you tuck the note that came with your new flaming comet into a book. Rumor says saltpeter and meteorite iron are needed for the creation of a flaming comet and while you are not yet permitted to undertake the ritual, nothing is stopping you from getting an early start gathering those materials. Egg A tiny fireball burns inside a glass jar, occasionally peeping in response to taps on the glass. The lid reads WARNING: DO NOT OPEN. Hatchling Flaming comets do not fear much besides water, and your room at the Keep and all your possessions within are suffering from it. The small strand of sentient fire that hatched inside a jar is curious about everything and seems determined to investigate anything that catches its eye. The ceiling is littered with scorch marks and soot from your flaming comet's first attempts at flight, with similar marks scattered on the walls and even the windows. Three very valuable textbooks have burn marks on their covers and the less said about your clothing, the better. Many of your other creatures that normally reside inside have fled to the outdoor areas for fear of being the next victim of your comet's desire to nibble playfully, with the exception of one of your oldest phoenixes. She seems to have appointed herself as babysitter to your flaming comet, swooping in to grab it as it noses at a pencil. You sigh and make a note to buy her extra treats as she scolds the little comet, its peeps of outrage at being denied a toy ignored. Adult When fully grown, flaming comets are awe-inspiring fiery shapeshifters. They will often take on the form of other creatures and as they are more than a little vain, they especially enjoy showing off their skills to any large crowd. During summer and fall festivals it is common to see groups of flaming comets dancing in the air above the tents, gleefully screeching at small children who are particularly fond of the pretty designs the flaming comets draw in the night sky. Parents and those in charge of fire safety are less fond of flaming comets, and it's not unusual to see a magi and their comet creature being told off for being careless of the dangers of dry brush and sparks. Flaming comets must be trained lest they accidentally burn and scorch everything around them, but this should be done carefully. A badly trained flaming comet will find itself confined to a fireplace where it may sulk among the logs until it learns to be more careful of its surroundings. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 1028 *Obtained from the Artificer Shop for 8,080 *Released: August 13th, 2019 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: ShaiNeko Category:2019 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artificial Category:Fire Category:Transforming